Mammalian cells have evolved multiple sensing pathways to detect foreign invasion. Recent evidence indicated that several proteins previously implicated in apoptosis also participate in innate immunity through Toll-Like receptors (TLR)-dependent and independent pathways. These include TRAIL-R, an apoptosis-inducing member of the tumor necrosis factor receptor family and FADD, a death-domain containing adapter protein. TRAIL can be induced through TLR->interferon pathway. Subsequent activation of TRAIL-R by TRAIL results in negative feedback loop of NF-kappaB transcription factor. TRAIL-R-/- dendritic cells/macrophages stimulated with TLR-3/4 ligands display enhanced cytokine levels and loss of NF-kappaB homeostatic regulation. FADD, reminiscent of the Drosophila Imd-FADD innate immune response system, was found to be crucial for intra-cellular dsRNA-activated gene expression in human/mouse. In the presence of interferon, FADD-/- fibroblasts were not able to clear RNA viruses that include Influenza. Thus, FADD is part of an alternative TLR-independent mammalian pathogen-sensing pathway. In this application, we hypothesize that TRAIL-R and FADD play significant but distinct roles in the innate immune responses against a variety of viruses and selected parasite. In Aim 1, viruses from various families, including several in the bio-defense category like Influenza, Vaccinia and LCMV (with Project 3) and the intracellular parasite Toxoplasma gondii (with Project 1), will be used to determine the role of FADD and TRAIL-R in regulating host responses. We will first examine FADD-/- and TRAIL-R-/- fibroblasts for their ability to support viral replication. Microarray analysis will then be done to assess altered global gene expression, if any, in these cells. Dendritic cells/macrophage-specific FADD-/- mice will be generated. The host responses of these and TRAIL-R-/- mice against selected pathogens (Influenza, Toxoplasma, Cytomegalovirus) will be examined. Two-photon imaging studies in fluorescent transgenic mice in either TRAIL-R-/- or FADD tissue-specific deficient alleles will be used to assess host-pathogen interaction. In Aim 2, the signal transduction pathway leading to negative regulation of NF-KB by TRAIL will be examined. Signaling proteins involved in FADD-mediated innate immunity will also be identified. Microarray analysis will be performed to examine gene expression profile of TRAIL-R-/- macrophages. Mass spectrometry will then be used to identify TRAIL-R- or FADD-associated proteins in experiments involving Fas/TRAIL-R chimeric protein, tandem-affinity-protein technology and co-immunoprecipitation. Finally, RNAi knockdown approach will be used to assess the functional significance of any newly identified TRAIL-R or FADD associated proteins in innate immunity against selected bio-defense organisms.